This project focuses on the development of a weighted nonlinear least squares algorithm and an algorithm for noisy function optimization with constraints. We will also investigate strategies for the simultaneous fitting of a large set of data. Algorithms developed under this project will be integrated into the simulation interface development of Project 1A.